I've Been Far Away
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have to go on a mission t save the world. Not knowing when or if they are coming back. Amy is struggling with her life and can barely hold on. Will Amy be able to withstand it? Will Sonic and Shadow make it? Figure out! RxR Rated for sex


**I've Been Far Away**

Amy sits on the couch staring out the window in sadness. As she stares out the window, tears trickle down her rosy cheeks and onto the floor. "Oh Sonic. Why did you have to leave me?" she spoke. She squeezes her eyes shut in pain.

_Flashback_

"_Amy…I have to go baby." Sonic whispered softly into her ear as he holds her tight. "No you don't! You can tell them no! You can stay here with me," Amy yelled in tears. Sonic buried her head back into his chest so she wouldn't see him anymore. He tried to be the tough guy but it won't happen. Tears of his own fall out of his emerald green eyes. He tightens his hold on her and sobs lightly. Amy looks up to see him crying a few tears out. Sonic breathes and then, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Amy. _

"_Are you okay?" Amy asks. Sonic nods and smiles. But Amy frowns. "No your not," Amy scolds him with a light smile she tries to hide. Sonic looks at her and sees her arms open. Ready for him to jump to her and cry in her arms…warming him with her love. Sonic looks at her before jumping into her arms. He lets a few tears fall. They sob in each other's arms. Finally after a bit they pull away. They wipe away their tears. Sonic pulls Amy into a hug. "You're my girl. Nobody else's. You remember that while I'm gone. Mine." Sonic whispers as he tightens his grip on her. He nuzzles into her neck._

_Amy smiles and speaks, "Yours. I'm only yours. No other man shall have me." Sonic nodded. Finally after an hour of spending time with each other, kissing, hugging, giggling, whispering forget me not's, it was time for him to go. There was a knock on the door and a rough voice saying, "Faker. Say goodbye to your dear Amy Rose and get your ass out here." And you hear foot steps leave the premises and on the drive way. Sonic looks at Amy. They look at each other in pain. Sonic pulled Amy into a long and passionate kiss. He pushes her down on the bed and kisses her deeply. Amy moans and kisses back. Sonic started to undress her when Amy stops him. Sonic looks up and her. "Why did you stop," he asked? Amy smiles and shakes her head. "As much as I want you to take me and make me yours. To moan in pleasure as we become one. To have you within me taking me and making us moan at every second…" Sonic moans at the words she says and nuzzles her. "It's time for you to go," Amy spoke. They look at each other and kiss one another for possibly the last time._

"_I WILL be back." Sonic whispers. "I promise". Amy nods and they blow each other a kiss before Sonic leaving. Amy watches Sonic and Shadow take off. She falls down to the floor in tears. She holds her heart as she does. The pain was too much to bear._

_End of flashback_

It's been ten years. He hasn't come back. Amy gets off of the couch and into the kitchen to get some food for the picnic. She packed some food and went to get dressed. She got the basket and stared to walk down to the hill they have picnic's on. Usually Sonic would carry her, but he isn't here. Amy sniffs and finally gets there after a few minutes. "Amy!" Cream exclaims as she gives her a hug. Amy hugs back and says hello to every one else (Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Cosmo, and Cheese). She sits down and lays down the food she brought. Everybody watches her in sadness. They have tried everything to make her happy. She just can't. Everyone sighed and went to eat the food. Amy sighs for about the tenth time and Knuckles gets mad. "Amy! Stop! Just stop! Sonic isn't coming back! It's been ten years! He hasn't come back and he never will! Go out and try to find another guy for heaven sakes! He doesn't love you anymore!" Knuckles snapped. "Knuckles!" everybody shouts. Amy's eyes fill up with tears. "He WILL come back! He may have been gone for ten years, bet he will come back! He promised me! He doesn't break promises! And he DOES still love me! I will NOT try to find another mate! I'm HIS baby and ONLY his!" Amy yells as she runs off. "Amy!" Everybody shouts. They all looked at Knuckles and glared. Rouge goes up to him and slaps him. "How dare you. How DARE you to that to her! Do know what she is going through? The love of her life finally confesses that he loves her! She of course is crying in happiness as he spins her around and kisses her. Then half a year later he has to go away to battle! Leaving Amy alone with no mate to love her, sitting on the couch everyday crying her eyes out, just thinking about him and the tears never stop because you don't know when or if he is every coming back unharmed!" Rouge takes a deep breathe after saying that run on sentence.

"And how would you know that?" Knuckles asks in a whisper. "Cause I'm going through the same thing with Shadow!" Rouge shouts. Everybody stares at her. "And even though I love him with all my heart…Nobody is going through as much pain as Amy is." Everybody stands there as Knuckles gets some sense knocked into him. Everybody starts to pack and go home. Everybody says bye and leaves to their houses.

(With Amy)

Amy runs to her house and throws everything down and runs into her room. She looks in the mirror at her crying self. She wipes away her tears, takes off her make up, brushes her teeth and gets her pajamas on.

Amy lies down on her bed and cries. She cries herself to sleep every night. She was about to try to fall asleep when she heard a noise outside her window. She went to her window and opened it only so see nothing and no one. She sighs and lets another tear go down her cheek. She leaves the window open and lays down in her bed. After a few minutes she heard something. She opens her eyes and sees a yellow male figure walk toward her. She gasps and closes her eyes quickly. The figure that looks like a hedgehog walks up to her. He goes down on his knees by her bedside and strokes her hair.

He kisses her forehead and puts his head in his arms which rest on his knees. Amy opens her eyes and eyes him carefully. All of the sudden she feels a weird feeling. She feels like she was going..too…sneeze! "AAACHOO!" she sneezed. The figure looks up at her immediately. Amy looks at his face and gasps. "Sonic!" Amy cries. "Yes! Yes it's me baby! It's me!" Sonic exclaimed as he yanked her into a loving hug. Amy starts crying and Sonic holds her tight and squeezes his eyes shut. "Oh thanks heavens! You still love me! Oh thank you!" Sonic cries. Amy tightens her grip. "Of course I still love you! I'm your remember?" Amy tilts her neck to show him the love mark he gave her. Sonic ran his fingers over the mark and pulls her into a kiss. He turns from Super Sonic back to Sonic.

He runs his tongue over her lip. She opens her mouth and he flings his tongue into her mouth. Amy moans and leans her tongue into his mouth. Sonic slams her against the wall and runs his tongue over the roof of her mouth, over her teeth, and over her tongue. Amy gasps in pleasure and does the same to him. He shivers and lays her on the bed.

Amy smiles and tears of joy spring into her eyes. "Oh. No, no, no. Don't cry honey." Sonic cooed. Amy smiled and pecked his lips. Sonic sighs in pleasure and stops her. Amy looks at him in question, but he just smiles. He goes up to the radio and turns on a song. He lays Amy back down and starts to kiss her.

**[Hearts Burst Into Fire by Bullet for my Valentine]**

_I'm coming home I've been gone for far too long Do you remember me at all?_

Sonic starts to undress Amy while kissing her. Amy starts to undress him as he sucks on her neck.

_I'm leaving! Have I fucked things up again? _

Sonic looks up at Amy for permission. She nods. Sonic positions his 10.6 member above her leaking flower. He slowly pushes it in. He reaches her barrier and Amy nods. He hesitantly breaks through her barrier. Amy winces as a tear trickles down her cheeks. Sonic kisses them away.

_I'm dreaming. Too much time we'd have to spend! It hurts, wounds so sore!_

Sonic starts pumping faster and harder. Amy moans get louder. Sonic starts panting and groaning. He slowly but deeply thrust into her. Amy starts screaming in pleasure. "Oh Sonic! Harder! Faster! Sonic! Uh!" Amy moans. Sonic starts going faster.

_Now I'm torn, now I'm torn! I've been far away! _

Amy wraps her arms around his neck and he starts to pump faster but still very deep. As he reaches her womb they both gasp.

_When I see your face my hearts burst into fire!_

Sonic starts to whimper in pleasure but also upset because his hips are automatically slowing down. Amy realizes it and flips them over so she is on top. She starts to ride him. Sonic gasps and grabs her hips and rocks her faster.

_Hearts burst into fire_

"Amy! Ammy! Damnit! Faster! Go faster! Oh! I can feel your womb! Fuck!" Sonic screams in pleasure! Amy is surprised at how he is acting but does not mind it at all. She starts ride faster and makes him go deeper into her. They both moan loudly.

_You're not alone__  
__I know I'm far from home!__  
__Do you remember me at all?___

_I'm leaving__  
__Do you wait for me again?__  
__I'm screaming__  
__No more days that I spent___

Sonic starts panting and Amy knows something is about to happen. All of the sudden she finds herself on the bottom with Sonic pounding into her a full half of his speed. Amy screams and moans as she gets tighter and Sonic moans.

_It hurts!__  
__Wounds so sore!__  
__Now I'm torn__  
__Now I'm sore!___

_I've been far away!__  
__When I see your face__  
__My hearts burst into fire!__  
__Hearts burst into fire!___

_My bed's so cold, so lonely__  
__No arms, just sheets to hold me__._

Sonic pounds and pounds into her. He starts to change. His fur starts to turn dark deep blue and his pupils start to fade. He shakes himself out of it and pumps harder. 'I can't transform into Dark Sonic. Especially right now.' Sonic thought.

_Has this world stop turning?__  
__Are we forever to be apart?__  
__(Forever to be apart)_

Amy whimpers as her sweet spot gets hammered over and over again.

_It hurts!__  
__Wounds so sore!__  
__Now I'm torn__  
__Now I'm sore!___

_I've been far away!__  
__When I see your face_  
_My hearts burst into fire!__  
__Hearts burst into fire!_

Sonic starts to moans louder and thrust faster. Amy throws her head back and screams. Sonic goes as fast as he can. He gives her his all. Amy's eyes widened and she griped the headboard. He pumps and fast as he can, as deep and he can, and as hard as he can. He starts to suck on her nipples and whimper. Finally Amy has her climax. "SOOONIC!" Amy rips Sonics' back with her nails. Sonic digs his nails into her hips and bites her neck as he whimpers and groans from his climax.

___I'm coming home__  
__I've been gone for too long!__  
__(I'm coming home)__  
__Do you remember me at all?___

_Do you remember me at all?__  
__I'm leaving!__  
__I'm screaming!__  
__I'm dreaming!___

_HEARTS BURST IN TO FIRE!_

Sonic falls off of her. They pant heavily. Amy turns over and lies down on top of him. Sonic groans. He rubs her back to soothe her. Amy rubs his quills to calm him. When they calmed down Amy looks up at Sonic. They smile and kiss. "I love you. So much." Sonic says to Amy. Amy smiles. "I love you too."

And there the couple fell asleep. They reunited and became one with each other. And they wouldn't have it any other way. And people say that if you have hard sex you can't be in love and you're just in it for the sex. Well…Sonic and Amy proved them wrong.

**Author's note:**

**Did you guys like it? It's my second Sonamy lemon! I'm thinking about making a Scourge and Fiona one now! Should I? Please Review and tell me what you think of the story and if you think I should made a Scourge and Fiona lemon! I always take suggestions! **

**Until next time,**

**Darcy the Assassin **


End file.
